<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish (I want you to be my home) by twilightemperor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258614">Wish (I want you to be my home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightemperor/pseuds/twilightemperor'>twilightemperor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inaccurate description of God and beliefs, Kissing, M/M, References to Depression, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightemperor/pseuds/twilightemperor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinseong runs away to Busan in the middle of the school semester, searching for a reason to live. Good thing he meets a pretty genie, Sanghyeok, who promises to grant him a single wish. </p><p>But he can’t tell Sanghyeok that maybe, just maybe, he likes him a little too much. </p><p>Because Sanghyeok’s a dead man walking, and Jinseong’s lost at life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish (I want you to be my home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mentions of suicide, descriptions of depression and anxiety. Descriptions of god, heaven and hell that you may not agree with. Please look at the tags, do not read if you will feel uncomfortable.</p><p>This is a fictional work and is in no way an accurate description of Jinseong and Sanghyeok in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zero.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong runs away from the bustling streets of Seoul to find a place to call home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His luggage rolls noisily behind him, wheels scratching against the uneven cement road. It’s a long walk to the place he’s rented, but the streets seem safe. There’s a lone tteokbokki seller at the side, next to the lamp post, the steam from the cart wafting in the air. The sweet and spicy smell makes his mouth water, but he walks ahead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, he reaches his tiny apartment, the old security guard taking down his particulars and handing him the key. The place is as run down as he expected, but it’s enough. Jinseong heaves his luggage up the steps and shoves it into the house after he unlocks the door on his third try. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He switches on the lights and pads around the apartment, socked feet pressing down on cold flooring. The lights work well, and nothing seems to be in need of fixing. At least he’s got a good deal from this rental apartment. It could have been worse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong checks his phone, scrolling through multiple text messages. He makes sure to send a message to Wangho and Siwoo in their group chat, just to tell them that he’s safe and sound. The apology that sits as a draft on the chat box gets erased, his fingers moving fast to switch off his phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His brain helpfully supplies: ‘<em>Sorry? What for?</em>’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Sorry for running away, maybe</em>, Jinseong thinks to his inner self. He sighs, and settles for rummaging through the pantry, pleased to find that the landlord had indeed packed what he asked for. There’s a good load of bottled sweet tea in the refrigerator, and there’s even kimchi in an airtight container. The ramyeon packets in the cupboard are certainly enough to last him for a month.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling hungry, he decides to get some tteokbokki to eat by the beach. He changes into a warmer jacket and grabs his wallet, carefully locking the door after slipping into his pair of shoes. Maybe he’ll unpack his slippers later. For now, he’s on a mission to get some food in his stomach, and hopefully do some self-reflection for running away in the middle of the semester, leaving behind a haphazardly done form for a leave of absence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face is warm when he wakes up. Squinting, he vaguely registers the feeling of sunlight, the curtain-less windows right next to his bed allowing light to enter the bedroom. He rolls over and blinks the sleepiness away, reaching out to blindly pat his bed for his handphone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The time is eleven, and Jinseong is alone in Busan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighs, scrolling through worried messages from Siwoo and Wangho and nosy messages from classmates who are out for the latest gossip. He blocks every contact save for his two close friends’ numbers, and sends a message to their group chat to tell them he’s still alive. Wangho demands for updates at least twice a week, which Jinseong guesses is his constipated way of telling him that he’s worried. Siwoo takes the softer approach, telling him that they’d be waiting for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His phone is left on his bed as he makes his way into the bathroom, his shower essentials already unpacked and sitting in the bathroom counter. He makes quick work, scrubbing at himself till his skin is raw and red, his thoughts loud in his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His reflection in the mirror stares back at him as he brushes his teeth. It’s disconcerting. He looks at himself closely, ruffling through wet locks of dyed hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Promptly raiding the refrigerator, Jinseong finally starts up the gas, letting the pot of water boil up before adding in his ramyeon noodles. He throws in the soup base and vegetables flakes lazily, sitting on the counter next to the open flame. It’s strange, how there’s no one to tell him what’s dangerous to do and what’s not. It feels like someone’s put him in a time machine and he’s been sent a good ten years ahead. But Jinseong hopes that ten years later he wouldn’t be feeling this shitty, otherwise he’d have a bone to pick with the big man above who decides his fate and life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The noodles disappear pretty quickly as soon as he takes the pot off the stove, having opted to eat directly from the pot instead of placing it in a bowl. He sips at one of the bottled teas, and makes plans for the day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn’t take him long to drag himself out of the house, deciding to do some exploring. He still takes his phone with him, just in case he runs into an emergency situation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are people walking around, a few families enjoying the day at the beach. The children are happy, and they’re screaming in joy as they plunge into the sea and splash water around. It makes Jinseong feel sad, like there’s something he missed out in his life, like he had grown up too fast and lost all the opportunities to have fun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, he’s in Busan, and the sun is shining brightly in the sky, so he makes the most of it and strolls around, admiring the scenery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But when night falls, he spends it under his blanket, his heart in pieces and his pillow wet with tears. It goes on for first four days, and he’s pretty sure he’s run out of tears to cry by the time the fifth day comes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels empty by the time seven days have passed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.⋆｡⋆☂˚｡⋆｡˚☽˚｡⋆.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>One.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He meets a pretty, pale boy who sits on the rocks overlooking the ocean. The ground is high enough to not be hit by the salty blue water lapping up the sand. He’s been busy snapping pictures of the night sea on his phone so he can send them to Wangho and Siwoo as updates to convince them that he’s still alive and kicking. Unknown to him, he gets closer and closer to the boy seated on the rocks as he tries to get a good angle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I knew there was a reason why I suddenly felt like going to Busan,” the pale boy says. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His gaze is steely and cold, and it sends chills down Jinseong’s spine. Jinseong looks down questioningly from where he’s standing, pointing at himself. “Were you talking to me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, you. Come sit here, I want to talk to you,” the boy beckons in an informal fashion, one that Jinseong would have been offended by if the boy didn’t look like someone older in age than he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looks away, thinking of an alternative route to escape in case anything happened. He judges the distance between his house and his current location, and decides he can run if he has to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” the boy says. “Come sit down, I need to talk to you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong thinks to himself, <em>what the fuck</em>. He inches back slowly, away from the high rocks. Still, it’s the first time in around a week that someone who’s not a food seller has spoken to him, and it does make him yearn for some company.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do I look like I can hurt you?” Lifting up his arms, the boy lets Jinseong see how skinny he is, as if to show that he’s harmless. “I’m bony and twiggy as shit. So come here? I just want to talk to you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s true, the boy looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly. So cautiously, Jinseong joins him on the rocks, his butt feeling kind of cold against the uneven surface. “Hi,” he says uncertainly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m Lee Sanghyeok,” the boy introduces, staring at him. It makes Jinseong uncomfortable, so he focuses on the boy’s white shirt instead. “What’s your name?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong considers giving a fake name, but doesn’t in the end. “Park Jinseong,” he introduces reluctantly, his body tilted and leaning against his left hand so he can push himself up to run away if anything strange happens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jinseong?” Sanghyeok repeats. “Nice name. Now, do you know anything about genies?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furrowing his eyebrows, Jinseong stares blankly at the boy in response, but quickly averts his eyes as soon as their eyes meet. He says the first thing that comes to his mind. “Like the thing from <em>Aladdin</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, yes. The thing from <em>Aladdin</em>,” the pale boy says exasperatedly, like he’s heard it a thousand times. “I am like that thing from <em>Aladdin</em>, and I need to grant you a wish before I can head off elsewhere and grant someone else their wish.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong just stares blankly. He thinks to himself that maybe the other boy is missing a few screws in his head, so he edges away slowly. But Sanghyeok catches on to his movements quickly, like he’s expected it. “Stop. Hey, I’ll show you magic. And if I show it to you, you’ll be convinced that I’m not crazy, right? So watch. I’ll conjure a cat. There’s no way there’s going to be a cat so close to the beach, right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, a cat appears on Jinseong’s lap out of nowhere, and he positively shrieks in shock. “What the fuck!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Language,” Sanghyeok chides, scooping the cat up into his arms. Jinseong’s heart is beating fast, like it’s about to pop out of his chest and drop down into the ocean. “Now, are you convinced, or do you want me to conjure something else up? A dolphin from the sea?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, no,” Jinseong hurriedly says. “No thanks. I’ll, uh, go now. Bye.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Sanghyeok tugs his arm with his free hand, his grip surprisingly strong despite his thin arms. Jinseong braces himself, adrenaline rushing into his body like he’s about to enter a fight, but Sanghyeok merely stares up at him. “I’m bound to you temporarily. You have to tell me your wish in order to break our bond. So hurry up and wish for something like money, and I’ll produce it for you and I can go on my merry way and continue to scare the next person on the wish list.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s so many questions running through Jinseong’s head, and he can only form so many coherent sentences in one go. “Uh, I don’t know what to wish for.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This earns him an eye roll. “Money. Car. House. Intelligence. Knowledge. Skills. You name it, I’ll give it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know,” Jinseong repeats, overwhelmed. “I don’t know what I want, so please go away. You’re scaring me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t,” he hears the annoyance in the other boy’s voice. Slender fingers run through the black cat’s fur. “I told you, I’m bound to you. If you don’t believe me, you can try walking away. You won’t be able to, because you’ll find it hard to breathe if you go too far away from me.” He says it like he’s experienced it more than enough times to know. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Jinseong does try it, hoping that it’s all nonsense and he can go home to his stupid apartment and sleep this horrible experience away. But he takes approximately thirty steps, and suddenly his chest starts to hurt. He wheezes, gasping for air. In a few seconds, slender fingers curl around his throat, but not unkindly; it gets easier for Jinseong to breathe as soon as the contact happens. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Silly boy. I don’t recall being this silly when I was a human. Not one person believed me when I warned them,” Sanghyeok mutters, stroking at his throat soothingly, his touches feather-like and warm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pain subsides, and Jinseong’s still kneeling on the sand, the other boy staring straight at him, squatting in front of him. “Guess you were right,” Jinseong mumbles, standing up slowly. He clears his throat awkwardly. “What now?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll stay with you till you decide on what to wish for,” Sanghyeok replies unhelpfully. “Bring me back to your home. And I refuse to sleep on a ratty old couch or on the floor. I want a bed,” he demands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’re a genie, why do you need to sleep?” Jinseong asks, half-annoyed, half-curious. “Can’t you just stay in a goddamn lamp or something?” He walks away, but quickly lingers around as soon as he realises that Sanghyeok isn’t following. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok sighs dramatically. “If you don’t promise to give me a bed, then we can just stand here all night till you decide on a wish.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It gets Jinseong so worked up. He rubs at his temples. “Fine, fine. You get the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The side of the genie’s lips curl up. “Yay,” he says childishly. He follows Jinseong back to his apartment, the guard sleeping as usual. Jinseong had thought for the first few days that he might have died, but since the guard always changes his sleeping positions, it lets Jinseong know that he’s still alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Home sweet home,” Jinseong says mockingly, letting the genie into the house. He locks the door and goes straight to the bedroom, hearing footsteps behind him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A bed!” Sanghyeok says, but somehow Jinseong senses some gratitude in his voice. “Thank you. I want to rest now, I’m tired. I don’t need to shower, I’m clean with magic. That’s okay, right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatever,” Jinseong says, and resigns to his fate on the couch. He watches as the genie curls up in his sheets, a big smile on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good night.” It’s the last thing Jinseong hears as he shuts the door behind him after brushing his teeth in the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*+:｡.｡｡.｡:+*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong wakes up to fifty messages on his phone. Sighing, he opens the group chat, Wangho’s angry messages flooding in at the lack of updates. He remembers that he had forgotten to send them the pictures from yesterday, and quickly sends a few, making sure his friends don’t overreact and call for a nationwide search for him. Wangho would definitely be the kind of person to do that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His brain works slowly, the sleepiness still clinging to him. Then it hits him, why he’s on the couch instead of his cozy bed, and why he was shivering all night without a blanket, with only a long jacket to cover himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He races to the room to double check, just to make sure he’s not insane. Sure enough, there’s a pale-looking boy on his bed, glasses off and the tiniest sliver of skin of his waist exposed. At the back of his mind, he wonders why genies need glasses, but he shrugs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, wake up,” he prods with a finger, pressing on his shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok grunts and rolls over, slowly sitting up. “What?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Breakfast,” Jinseong decides. “And then you’ll explain to me this entire genie thing. Or do you not eat?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’re offering, then yes, I’ll eat,” Sanghyeok says. “Let’s go! I want a warm cup of tea and a cream bun. I saw a bread stall yesterday when I first arrived at the beach.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong sighs, already feeling a headache build up. This is definitely not on his list of things to do at Busan. He just wants to live quietly, do some soul-searching, and try to form a solid plan for his future without having a mental breakdown every two seconds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He brushes his teeth quickly, and washes up. He comes out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, because this is his apartment, and he shouldn’t feel conscious or act differently just because some crazy genie is hanging around. Sanghyeok merely stretches his legs out on the bed, sitting quietly and watching. Jinseong feels the gaze on his back as he gets dressed, but does his best to ignore it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They go to the nearby store, and opt to buy back their breakfast. Now nursing a hot cup of coffee, Jinseong feels better already. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please explain,” he says politely, like he didn’t just disrespect a magical being yesterday. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, the wonderful explanation that everyone demands,” Sanghyeok says, amusement in his voice. “I’m a genie. I was once a human, but I died. And I turned into a genie because God decided I wasn’t good enough to enter Heaven, and I wasn’t bad enough to enter Hell. My job is to help lost souls — in other words, people like you who have no motivation in life, by granting them one wish, and one wish only.” He sips from his cup of tea, pausing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong pretends he didn’t hear the last part, like it didn’t hurt him a tiny bit, and chews on his bun slowly. “So I can ask for anything from you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. Anything. I’ve given billions of dollars to people. Some people wish for health. Others wish for skills, or talents. They ask, I give. Easy to understand?” Sanghyeok explains slowly, like Jinseong’s an elementary school student who’s just learnt to write with a pen instead of a pencil. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right,” he mutters. “Genies have myopia too?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok laughs loudly, clutching at his stomach, his eyes curled up into tiny crescents. “Wow, of all things to ask. You’re the first person to ask me that, Jinseong,” he says familiarly once he stops laughing, as if they’ve been friends for a long time. “So, I said I died and became a genie, right? In my past life, I wore glasses, so it feels strange when I don’t wear them. It’s like a habit, even if my magic gives me perfect vision now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong crams his bun into his mouth. “So what was that thing about God not letting you into Heaven?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Heaven is overcrowded. You need an impressive record to get in. Otherwise, you just have to settle with wandering around on Earth,” Sanghyeok explains. But his eyes look sad, like he’s reminded of something he doesn’t want to talk about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay,” Jinseong says, changing the subject quickly. “But I’m telling you, I don’t know what to wish for.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok sighs. “I’ve never had to stay with anyone for more than a couple of days. They all wish for what they don’t have. So think, what do you not have?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong racks his brain, thinking for an answer. There’s so many things he lacks, but he doesn’t want to use his wish so rashly, because there’s so, so many things, and only one thing he can have. “I can’t decide.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok hums, finishing his bun. “Fine, then. I’ll give you a month to think about it. So think quickly, and I can be on my merry way, and you’ll forget you ever met me, and the world will shift itself to fit whatever you wished for.” He crushes the empty plastic that once held his cream bun, leaving it next to his cup. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His appetite now lost, Jinseong nibbles through the remnants of his bun, sipping at his coffee quietly to sort through his thoughts. It still feels like a dream, but there’s no denying that Sanghyeok exists. The store seller had acknowledged him, too, when they were picking out their bread. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stays silent, and Sanghyeok watches him with dark eyes. “Please don’t stare, it makes me nervous,” Jinseong finally admits. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry,” Sanghyeok’s voice is surprisingly soft. He stands up, leaving his empty cup and crushed up plastic on the table. “I want to read. Don’t disturb me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong welcomes the peace, avoiding the bedroom for the rest of the day. He lays back on the couch and shuts his eyes, thoughts swimming in his head as he tries to tell himself that everything will be okay if he wishes for something like a mansion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>♬♩♪♩♩♪♩♬</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Two.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three days pass, and Jinseong’s nearly going insane. He’s spent three nights on the couch, cold as shit, and he’s grumpy and frustrated at everything. For the most part, the genie has kept out of his way, a book in hand and curled up on his bed, but still, it irks Jinseong to no end that he’s paid for the apartment rental and he can’t even wallow in his sadness on a bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey,” he bursts into the room a little after the clock hits midnight. “I’m cold as shit on the couch. You’re a genie, aren’t you? Can’t you sleep on the couch?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok blinks up at him. “I want the bed,” he says stubbornly. “You said I could have it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I also didn’t know back then that Busan would be this fucking cold at night,” Jinseong half-yells, because he’s cold and tired of everything and this is not what he wanted. All he wants is some damn time to think about his shitty life and wallow in his pain and come up with a socially acceptable life plan. He doesn’t even need some shitty wish. He’d wish he was dead, but he didn’t want to know what the afterlife would bring, and he certainly isn’t keen on becoming a damn genie. “I want the fucking bed. It makes no sense that I have to sleep on the couch in the damn cold. Do genies even get cold?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You promised,” Sanghyeok mutters sulkily, but he scoots over to the edge of the bed and places his feet on the ground. “Fine, then. Have the bed.” He walks out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It makes Jinseong feel guilty, even though he technically shouldn’t be. He sighs to himself, pressing his face into the palms of his hands, counting in his head to calm himself down. Then he goes out of the room and sees the genie curled up on the couch, the black cat having made an appearance again. Sanghyeok’s mouth moves, likes he’s talking to the cat, and Jinseong feels like he’s intruding on a private conversation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey,” Jinseong calls out. “I’m sorry. You can have the bed. I promised.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok looks up, his chin resting on his knees. “It’s okay,” he replies softly, but his tone sounds upset. “I always forget that humans get cold easily. I’m a genie, so I don’t need a bed.” He looks back down at the cat, and whispers something. It vanishes just as Jinseong approaches the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Jinseong apologises, and really, he doesn’t know why he feels this bad. He just does. There’s something in the way Sanghyeok looked so utterly disappointed, the way his shoulders were curled in as he walked out of the room. “You can have the bed. We just need to buy more blankets tomorrow, so I won’t freeze on the couch. Go on, go back to the room.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok shakes his head, looking down. “I’m a genie,” he repeats, like he’s trying to convince himself instead. “It’s fine. I’m not human, so I shouldn’t act like one.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something squeezes at Jinseong’s heart when he hears this. He sighs, and curls his fingers around the genie’s thin wrist, tugging him up. “Share the bed with me? So I won’t freeze tonight on the couch and you can still have the bed too?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets Sanghyeok’s attention, eyes blinking in disbelief. “You won’t feel awkward? Sleeping next to something like me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I mean,” Jinseong begins. “It’s... It’s whatever,” he finally says. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels relief at the tiny smile that appears on Sanghyeok’s face. Sanghyeok follows him into the room, his wrist so thin under Jinseong’s grasp that it feels as though it would snap with the tiniest bit of force. He suddenly remembers that Sanghyeok could have simply walked away and leave him to die while gasping for air because of the distance between them, but he hadn’t, and that makes him feel even guiltier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong awkwardly slips into bed, and covers them both with the blanket. It feels warm and toasty, and he sighs in relief. He shuts his eyes, and falls asleep to the soft sound of Sanghyeok’s breaths. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong wakes up feeling better than ever, vaguely registering a warmth around his shoulders. He presses his forehead against something equally warm, and sighs in satisfaction, eyes still closed. Then it hits him that he’s sleeping next to a genie, and that jolts him awake, his eyes staring at complete white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shifts his head away, registering that his head had been pressed into Sanghyeok’s chest, the genie’s left arm around his shoulder. His own right arm is around a very, very thin waist, and he awkwardly lifts his arm up slowly to not jostle the genie awake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm?” Sanghyeok grunts sleepily. “What’s wrong?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um,” Jinseong says awkwardly, feeling his own face get hot at how closely pressed together they are. “We’re kind of close,” he explains, and prays that Sanghyeok doesn’t feel a certain morning hardness that’s between Jinseong’s legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok simply rolls away, now no longer trapping Jinseong with his limbs. “Go fix that,” he mumbles sleepily, like he knows exactly what Jinseong had been worried about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning the shower on to the coldest possible, Jinseong blasts the water on himself, thinking about the shittiest things to calm himself down. It eventually settles, and he scrubs at himself till his skin is red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again, he gets dressed in front of Sanghyeok, the genie having propped himself up to lean his back against the wall as he remains tangled up in the blanket. “Maybe we should just continue sharing the bed,” Sanghyeok comments. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong halts his movement, but quickly resumes wearing his clothes again. “Why?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your colour looks better today,” Sanghyeok replies, watching him carefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean by colour?” Jinseong asks, confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The genie hums. “I can see your aura and your mood. It’s like a gigantic pile of colourful mist around you. Your default colour is blue, and when you get upset or frustrated, it’s mostly bright red, and when you’re in a good mood, it’s mostly white.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It captures Jinseong’s interest. He joins the genie back on the bed, patting at his wet hair with his towel. “So does it differ for each person?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok nods, but smiles, his tone teasing. “Different default colours for different people. You were an orange-red when I met you, and now you’re a white. You feel blessed with my presence?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong blinks. “Wow, you’re shameless,” he remarks. “I just feel better because I got a good night’s sleep. That’s all.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But still, Sanghyeok grins to himself, like he’s satisfied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*＊✿❀　❀✿＊*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>True to Sanghyeok’s words, Jinseong does feel better when he falls asleep next to him. He likes the way his arms fit around Sanghyeok’s thin waist, and he likes how warm he feels when he wakes up. There’s something so twisted in enjoying this temporary physical contact with something that isn’t even human, but Jinseong takes what he gets. Strangely enough, even though Sanghyeok doesn’t have a heartbeat (not that Jinseong had specially felt around for one — he’s just been waking up to his head against Sanghyeok’s chest for the past three days), Sanghyeok still breathes like he’s human.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spend their days wandering around Busan, with Jinseong sharing tidbits of his life, but the genie never shares anything back freely unless he’s gently wheedled out of his shell with food. He tells Sanghyeok many things, like why he’s here in Busan in the middle of his semester, and talks about Wangho and Siwoo with the tiniest bit of wetness in his eyes, missing his friends. He talks about the emptiness, and the loneliness, and Sanghyeok listens carefully and quietly, like he’s some kind of therapist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s so many things that Jinseong could be doing, but he wakes up each day feeling better than the last, even though he’s still as lost in life as before. It’s like he finally found some sort of purpose to live, even though there’s barely anything to do in Busan. The shopping is the same, the clothes and malls are the same, but Sanghyeok’s calm presence makes him feel the tiniest bit better. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hyung,” he calls out. Sanghyeok’s seated on the couch, talking to his cat. Jinseong had discovered that Sanghyeok had died at the age of twenty four, and now he’s taken to calling him with the proper term. “Let’s go watch the sunset.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cat nimbly jumps down from the couch, circling around Jinseong’s legs. He’s always preferred dogs, but he quickly discovers that cats can be pretty cute. He picks up the cat, and joins Sanghyeok on the couch, stroking through soft fur. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She can stay and guard the house,” Sanghyeok laughs. The cat nips at his fingers. “Okay, I’m sorry. You’re not a guard dog.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How does she understand you?” Jinseong asks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s my familiar, like a pet I keep around with me when I do my genie duties. She’s magic, so she understands everything,” he hears Sanghyeok reply, but really, Jinseong’s half-distracted by the fluffy black fur. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok laughs, and really, a laugh shouldn’t be allowed to be this endearing, but it somehow is. Jinseong tenses up at the feeling of slender fingers against his neck, massaging at the base lightly, but breathes easier as Sanghyeok expertly moves his fingers to apply a small amount of pressure, working out the uncomfortable knots at his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, they get up and head down to the rocks where they first met, Jinseong’s long padded jacket spread out to cover their legs from the biting wind. Sanghyeok hums, looking up at the sky, swinging his legs happily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What were you like when you were alive, hyung?” Jinseong asks curiously, but cautiously. He’s learnt about the way Sanghyeok keeps his secrets, responding to questions he doesn’t want to answer in a cryptic manner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was a normal person,” Sanghyeok replies. “I was a student, too. I read a lot of books, played a lot games, and I had two good friends, Junsik and Jaewan, just like you have Siwoo and Wangho,” his tone is fond, and it reminds Jinseong of the blankets back in his shared student dormitory with Siwoo and Wangho, and all three of them squished up together at night to watch bad movies on <em>Netflix</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I ask how long it’s been?” Jinseong vaguely asks, trying not to offend him. Sanghyeok sighs, placing his head on Jinseong’s shoulder. Jinseong does his best not to breathe too noisily, his heart beating fast in his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I died a couple of years ago. You can search my name up on the net,” Sanghyeok says. “Later. Not now. And enough questions from you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They watch the sunset in silence, and Jinseong’s heart feels like it’s sinking, like it’s dragged down by a heavy ship anchor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋇⋆✦⋆⋇　 ⋇⋆✦⋆⋇</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Three.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They settle into a comfortable rhythm, waking up around nine in the morning on most days. On other days where Jinseong’s feeling too lethargic to do anything, he pretends to be asleep, right arm still curled around Sanghyeok’s thin waist, their legs pressed together and his head against his warm chest. Sanghyeok smells nice all the time, like a bright spring day and fresh linen, his scent cozy and inviting. Jinseong presses his nose closer to breathe in the intoxicating scent, and really, if he didn’t constantly remind himself of what Sanghyeok truly is, he would have drowned in the addictive warmth a long time ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The days seem to blur, and Jinseong barely remembers to send updates to Wangho and Siwoo. All he’s busy with is spending time pressed against Sanghyeok, whether they’re eating, or talking, or watching the sunset at the beach. He does all these things while ignoring the nagging feelings in his heart and ignoring his own worries, making most of the time he still has left in Busan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, he keeps his eyes shut and savours the warmth, and the comforting skin contact, and everything that Sanghyeok lets him do. It gets dangerous sometimes, when Jinseong has to take care of his hardness below, but he does it discreetly in the bathroom and as quietly as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Today is one of those days he’s feeling too tired to do anything, so he lays in bed, pressed up closed to Sanghyeok. He feels Sanghyeok’s fingers running through his hair, whispering something that he can’t catch in the deep of his half-sleep, but Jinseong feels at ease, plunging back into darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He only stirs again later on in the day, and Sanghyeok’s still stroking at his hair, touches gentle and fleeting. He hums in satisfaction, pressing his face closer to Sanghyeok’s chest. “You’re always warm, hyung,” he mutters sleepily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was always feeling cold when I was alive,” Sanghyeok explains, his fingers still working through Jinseong’s hair, moving down to massage at his neck. “So I guess God decided to let me do my work in comfort while I travel around, and let me have a good amount of magic to keep myself warm.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong remembers reading the news article on his phone — a boy, twenty four years old, at the prime age of being a young adult, dead in the sea, his body stone cold and bloated. He blinks away sudden tears in his eyes, wiping them away with his left hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t cry,” Sanghyeok murmurs softly, but it doesn’t surprise Jinseong anymore that Sanghyeok knew these things. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Sanghyeok knew about him faking sleep all the time. “Why are you crying?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The feelings drag his heart down, and suddenly he’s full on sobbing, pressing his face into Sanghyeok’s thin white shirt. “You died so young,” he blubbers, and it makes him feel absolutely shitty about himself, at the way he’s been lost at life with no direction, while Sanghyeok’s been watching him flounder around, taking for granted all his time and choices. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Sanghyeok only pulls him closer, patting his back soothingly. “Silly child, why are you crying over me,” he mutters. Jinseong only vaguely feels lips pressing gently onto his head. “Don’t cry over me like that. I chose to die. I’m nothing special.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re,” Jinseong begins, but chokes on his feelings at the base of his throat. “You’re special, hyung,” he whispers, muffling his voice into Sanghyeok’s shirt. “You’re special to me, I think.” He hears Sanghyeok's breath hitch, and he shifts his head to look upwards, peering at the genie. "Hyung?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Sanghyeok murmurs, pulling Jinseong's head back to his chest. "I'll really miss you once you use your wish up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do I have to use it up?" Jinseong sniffles, clutching at the white shirt. "Or can I just keep you with me forever?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok laughs, soft and defeated. "God won't be happy with me if I can't do my duties. I might never get to go to Heaven even after you grow old and pass on. And Heaven is," he pauses, fingers now resting at the back of Jinseong's head. "Heaven sounds like a good place to rest. I think I'm tired of being forgotten by everyone I meet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>❃.✮:▹　　◃:✮.❃</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spend the following day lounging in bed, Jinseong having only gotten up to use the bathroom, wash up, and change his clothes. No need for him to be gross when he's with a genie who smells good all the time. He doesn't have any appetite, so he lays in bed and basks in the warmth of the sunlight and Sanghyeok's skin against his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung," he asks. "Why were you so adamant about getting a bed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok stays quiet for a moment. "I've just been travelling around Korea. I kind of missed having a normal life and a normal apartment. I've never stayed with anyone for more than two or three days, so I've never gotten a proper bed to sleep on. I guess I was feeling kind of cranky."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong lets his words sink in, quietly mulling over them. "So you've met hundreds of people in a year?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no. I've only met around a hundred people so far. We'd break the life cycle if everyone in Korea could meet a genie and have what they want," Sanghyeok explains patiently. "There's a pull that I feel whenever someone needs my help, and whoever needs my help is on a wish list. I'm free to wander around as long as there's nothing I feel a pull towards. When I met you, I'd felt a pull from Busan, so I travelled here from Daegu, where my previous wisher was." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's complicated, but Jinseong somewhat understands. "So you're like, <em>Santa Claus</em>, except you reward people who need help?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The laughter in the air is endearing, and Jinseong can just feel Sanghyeok grinning. "Yes. Like an overworked <em>Santa Claus</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡+..｡*ﾟ+</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life in Busan with no plans is surprisingly better than Jinseong had envisioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong wakes up to Sanghyeok's soft breaths against his chest one morning, a change from how Jinseong’s the one usually snuggled up against Sanghyeok's chest. This time, the genie is curled up, head tucked under Jinseong's chin, his arms trapped in between their bodies. Their legs are tangled mess, and Jinseong's right hand has somehow found its way under the back of the genie's white shirt, feeling the warmth radiate from bare skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinks away the sleep from his eyes and he leaves his hand under the shirt, not moving away, but not exploring the smooth plane of Sanghyeok's back either. His lower body is reacting quickly towards their intimate position, but Jinseong doesn't move a muscle, not wanting to disturb Sanghyeok. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Do genies even need to sleep</em>, Jinseong thinks to himself stupidly. He thinks of boring school, and tries to distract himself from the smoothness of Sanghyeok's pale skin, and pushes any thoughts away of wanting to know just how pale the other boy is. So he lays in bed, and tries his best to plan his remaining days in Busan, the invisible timer in his head counting down the number of days he has left. He has three days left to spend in Busan, and exactly ten more days to decide on a wish. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok stirs, mouthing at his neck. "Jinseong-ah?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?" Jinseong responds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your hand," he mumbles. Instantly, Jinseong pulls his hand out from under Sanghyeok's shirt, heart beating quickly. He hears Sanghyeok let out a huff of amusement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a man after all,” the genie teases, untangling himself from Jinseong. “Go on, go fix yourself in the bathroom. Hyung understands,” his eyes twinkle with mischief. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong retreats into the bathroom quickly, settling his bodily needs, trying not to make any noise. He feels his own cheeks turning hot as he slips out of the bathroom shamefully, his towel hanging around his waist. Sanghyeok’s sitting on the bed cross-legged, a book in his hands and the black cat on his lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nice boxers,” Sanghyeok remarks when Jinseong pulls on his boxers, a gag gift from Siwoo who had decided that Jinseong needed high-class, expensive, adult-looking boxers as a birthday present. Slipping on his clothes quickly, Jinseong pointedly ignores the comment, although he’s sure his ears are red by now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to cook,” he stutters, and races out of the room as dignified a manner as he can muster. Soft laughter from the bedroom follows him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>»»——⍟——««</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The washing machine whirs to life slowly, the clothes tumbling around in it. Jinseong walks out of the kitchen and sits at the dining table, sipping at his cup of water while scrolling through <em>YouTube</em> videos aimlessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ends up texting Wangho and Siwoo, telling them he’s staying in Busan for one extra week before going back to Seoul. They don’t ask why, but they do send a ton of silly pictures of themselves lying next to each other on his bed. It makes Jinseong smile, and Sanghyeok comes around and rests his head on his shoulder, peering over to look at his phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing? Come back to bed,” Sanghyeok murmurs, warm and inviting. “Wow, I’m glad you’re sitting down, or my head wouldn’t be able to reach your shoulder.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong sniggers. “Hyung, you’re a lot shorter than me.” Sanghyeok lets out the cutest noise of indignation Jinseong’s ever heard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Rude brat,” Sanghyeok drapes himself fully over Jinseong’s back, thin arms snaking around Jinseong. “Ah, you’re texting Wangho and Siwoo? Cute.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhmm,” Jinseong hums. “Telling them I’m staying in Busan for one more week. I’ve already extended my contract with the landlord.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok noses at his neck quietly. “Nine more days till we separate, huh,” he whispers, sending Jinseong’s heart down in the dumps. “I’ll miss you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s something so therapeutic about spending time with Sanghyeok, exploring the streets and the malls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Sanghyeok had explained to him, his magic ensures that no one associates him with <em>the boy who drowned himself in the sea</em>, so he walks around the streets freely. Jinseong’s been wanting to ask many things, like why he decided to drown himself, and what drove him to do it, but he bites his tongue and keeps it in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh! An arcade!” Sanghyeok excitedly exclaims, jogging forward while making sure Jinseong’s near enough that their bond wouldn’t stretch thin. “Let’s go in? I haven’t played with anyone in ages!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wandering in, they purchase the arcade card and load it with a ton of money — which Sanghyeok had been supplying, and Jinseong had been guiltily living off of — and settle next to each other at the car racing game. Sanghyeok is competitive, and it’s the most animated Jinseong has seen him, eyes bright and lips curled up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I won again!” Sanghyeok says, clapping his hands together. “Wow, get on my level.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s try the zombie game,” Jinseong suggests, knowing that he’s had a lot more experience with it than car racing. “Loser has to do a favour for the winner?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok grins as they slip into the booth, swiping their card. “I hope you’re ready to piggyback me home.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unexpectedly, he loses, and Sanghyeok gleefully hops onto his back, clinging on tight. Jinseong sighs and slips his hands under surprisingly solid thighs, careful not to drop the genie. He’s light, though, and it doesn’t take a toll on Jinseong as they make their way home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for today, Jinseong-ie,” Sanghyeok mumbles against his neck. “I’m kind of tired, but I’m glad we went to the arcade. I used to go to computer cafes with Jaewan and Junsik. I miss playing games.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong tries not to prod, but he’s curious. “Want to tell me more about them?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well,” Sanghyeok’s breath is warm against his neck, his voice a lot clearer now that his lips are near Jinseong’s right ear. Goosebumps trail up the side of Jinseong's neck. “I met them in middle school. We grew up together, sort of. But they always had a special bond, just the two of them. They also took care of me, and always tried to cheer me up whenever I was sad.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They sound nice,” Jinseong comments softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Very,” Sanghyeok replies. He doesn’t speak for a long time, and Jinseong waits patiently. “I miss them sometimes. They’re probably still in Seoul, too. I want to meet them, and tell them I’m doing okay.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will they recognise you?” Jinseong asks. He pointedly ignores everyone staring at the two of them judgmentally. They’re in Busan, not the bustling streets of Seoul. Jinseong’s had enough of caring about what other people think. “Will your magic get in the way?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok sighs. “I can peel away my magic to expose myself to them, but...” his voice trails off, and then, softly, he adds, “I left them in the way I did, and I don’t think they’d ever forgive me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hyung,” Jinseong begins softly, but Sanghyeok shushes him gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll tell you next week. I’ll tell you everything next week, just before you make your wish and forget about me. So don’t ask,” his voice is weak and resigned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They get home quickly, and they spend the night with their bodies close as usual. That night, the moon is high in the sky, and Jinseong doesn’t fall asleep for a long, long time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Four.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Things don't get better overnight. Jinseong still wakes up feeling like shit on some days, and on days like those he lays in bed and lets Sanghyeok murmur soft words of encouragement into his ears. On Monday, the first day of their last week together, Jinseong starts feeling particularly sick, hiding under his blanket and trying to make himself as small as possible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can’t tell if he’s making himself feel sick, his brain on overdrive and his heart crying out for help. Sanghyeok pads into the room, lifting the blanket slightly. The genie stays silent, lets Jinseong rake his fingernails into his back as he sobs softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Sanghyeok asks. Jinseong’s nails leave tiny crescent moons on his skin, but they don’t hurt one bit, his magic numbing everything. “Jinseong?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tired, hyung,” he can only rasp. In exactly one week, he’ll be on his way back to Seoul, unable to explain to himself why he had decided to stay in Busan for another week. Sanghyeok will wander around Korea again, and maybe they’ll cross paths one day and Jinseong won’t even recognise him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stay like that, countless of hours passing, just pressed against each other, so close yet so far. Jinseong traces swirls on Sanghyeok’s clothed thighs, stopping right above his hip bone to thumb at it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aren't you going to eat?" Sanghyeok asks a few hours later. They're a mess of limbs on the bed, now watching a movie on Jinseong's phone. Or at least, trying to. Jinseong’s busy trying not to cry again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shakes his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go eat," Sanghyeok insists. "Come on, let's go out for dinner. You haven't been eating well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't need to eat, though," Jinseong replies. "Let's not go out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But if there's anything Sanghyeok is, it's being the embodiment of stubbornness. He pushes Jinseong up, sitting him up. "Eat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not hungry," Jinseong mutters. He just feels like shit the more and more he counts down the number of days they have left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My dear," Sanghyeok whispers, tone gentle. It sends shivers down Jinseong’s spine, the way the words of endearment stick to him. "You need to eat. Come on. Let's go get some tteokbokki at least?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All he wants to do is lie in bed with Sanghyeok forever, and to feel the warmth radiating from his skin, and to trace tiny patterns down Sanghyeok’s chest. He bites his lip, staying silent. There’s things he’ll never be able to do in this lifetime, and even if he does it, he’ll probably never be able to remember it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen to hyung?” Sanghyeok pleads. So Jinseong does, trailing after him like a lost baby lamb, everything tasting like cardboard in his mouth. Sanghyeok is patient, but Jinseong catches the gazes of concern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can’t tell Sanghyeok that maybe, just maybe, he likes him a little too much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok’s a dead man walking, and Jinseong’s lost at life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Four more days</em>, Jinseong tells himself. <em>Four more days till I have to go, and maybe I’ll forget about Sanghyeok completely.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Four more days</em>, Jinseong tells himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Friday, they spend the day out. Jinseong refuses to upset himself. Not when they only have three days left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sit side by side, chewing on fried rice, their box balanced on Jinseong’s right thigh and Sanghyeok’s left thigh. They’re perched on their usual spot, and Jinseong thinks to himself that this might be the last time he’ll remember the way Sanghyeok’s face lights up when he talks fondly of Junsik and Jaewan, and the way he’s patient and understanding and ever so warm, arms like a safety net around him. He’s everything that Jinseong never knew he wanted, and just when Jinseong’s found what he’s been missing all his life, it’s about to get ripped away from him in three days — no, in three nights and two days now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll tell you now,” Sanghyeok’s voice cuts through the sound of the waves and the wind. “Will you listen?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tell me,” Jinseong replies. <em>Tell me why you decided to leave this world, and why you look so sad when you think I’m not looking. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok takes a deep breath, placing their empty box of rice on his lap. “I was sad. I was so, so sad.” <em>I was sad enough to kill myself. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I fell into a slump when I was in university. I fought with my parents all the time. I was top of the class, and suddenly one day I just felt too tired to continue. Junsik and Jaewan came around to visit me all the time.” <em>Junsik and Jaewan came around often to make sure I wasn’t dead. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong slips his fingers around the thin wrist, trailing down to intertwine their fingers together. Rubbing at soft, pale skin, he waits for Sanghyeok to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just didn’t feel like doing anything. I stopped going to school in the middle of the school year, and I refused to eat. Junsik once had to force feed me in the bathroom, and we cried together,” his laugh is a pained one. <em>I stopped going to school just like you did. </em>“I just didn’t want to continue.” <em>I just didn’t see a point in living. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The waves crash against the rocks angrily. “I tried many ways. None of them worked. Jaewan and Junsik finally succeeded in forcing me to go out with them, and we lived in a villa by the beach over the weekend.” <em>I tried to kill myself in many ways, and I finally succeeded because my friends brought me to the beach, and maybe they’ll forever feel responsible for something they didn’t cause. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harsh breaths escape from Sanghyeok’s lips. Jinseong barely registers the weight in his shoulder, Sanghyeok resting his head lightly. “And you’ve read the rest online.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His vision is hazy, and Jinseong doesn’t realise until much later that he’s crying. He swipes at his face with his left hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You remind me of myself,” Sanghyeok says. “And I know exactly how you feel.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You do,” Jinseong affirms. He doesn’t want to be alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••✩•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two more days. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinseong wakes up with Sanghyeok in his arms, like he belongs there. Sunlight reflects off dark hair, casting a gentle glow on pale skin. He takes the time to drink in the view, and thinks to himself that it may be one of the last times he sees Sanghyeok.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trails a finger across pale skin, trying to print this image in his head. Right now, all he wants to do is fill his entire soul with their moments together. Sanghyeok cracks open an eye, letting out a mewl when Jinseong leans down to place fleeting pecks on his fingers, one for each finger on his left hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jinseong,” Sanghyeok whispers. He pulls his hand away, trembling. “Jinseong, don’t do this. We can’t be like this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t want this?” Jinseong asks softly. “Or you think you can’t have this?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok bites his own lip. “I’m not a human anymore.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not,” Jinseong agrees. “Doesn’t mean we can’t be together.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want you to forget me,” Sanghyeok whispers. “I —,” he cuts off, eyes filled with regret. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you,” Jinseong finally says. He presses his lips against Sanghyeok’s forehead, feeling tears run down his own cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok shuts his eyes, lets Jinseong pepper kisses everywhere but his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One last night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spend it by the sea, and this time, they enter the waters together, hands clasped. They fling water at each other, and Sanghyeok is warm in his arms as they watch the sunset for the last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Jinseong’s made up his mind. He’ll return to school in the next semester, finish up his last three semesters, and get that expensive piece of paper. For now, he’s content in just sitting on the rocks, gazing at the sunset together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s got the perfect plan to happiness, and he hopes Sanghyeok doesn’t say no.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They get back at eight in the evening, and Jinseong washes off the salt from his body. The water is hot against his skin. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the bathroom, slipping into clean clothes. Stalling for time, he dries his hair slowly, his heart beating loudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, he joins Sanghyeok in bed. “I’m ready to wish now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok glances up from his book. “You don’t look very sure to me,” he comments, flipping his page. “You have a few more hours to think.” His body is curled up, knees nearly touching his chest, like he doesn’t want Jinseong to touch him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sanghyeok-hyung,” Jinseong says, his left hand pushing down the book in the other boy’s hands. “Look at me properly.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The genie obeys, removing his hand away from the page. He closes the book shut, and stretches his legs out. His gaze is defeated. “Say it. Tell me what you wish for.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want,” Jinseong says, and pauses, the remainder of the sentence hanging on the tip of his tongue. Sanghyeok waits patiently, gazing up at him. “I want you to stay with me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dark eyes widen in surprise. The pale genie hesitates. “What? Jinseong, that’s not something you should be wishing for. You shouldn’t be wasting your wish like that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not a waste,” Jinseong says, hands clasping Sanghyeok’s trembling hands. “I want you. I just want you. You feel so warm,” he says, the feelings catching onto his throat. “You make me feel safe.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The red on the genie’s cheeks suit him well. It’s pretty, the contrast on his usually pale skin. He chews on his bottom lip anxiously. "Stay with you? Till when?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Forever," Jinseong's voice nearly cracks at the amount of emotions he's feeling, swirling in his chest. "Forever, and ever. Even after I die. Tie our souls together. We can roam around Earth together. Even if we get to reincarnate, let's be together. In our next lives, and our lives after that. Till the world ends."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A lone tear rolls down the genie's cheek, and he looks down. Jinseong thumbs it away carefully. “I’m not sure if God’s letting either of us into Heaven after this.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t care,” Jinseong breathes out. “I just want to be with you forever. Will you stay with me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know what to say,” Sanghyeok mumbles. “Say it, and I’ll grant it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wish for you to stay with me till the world ends,” Jinseong says with finality. Something starts to mix in with the air, a soft haze that makes him want to drown in it. Sanghyeok’s fingers curl around his own, slotting through the empty spaces between his fingers. It feels right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your wish is my command,” Sanghyeok whispers, and magic fills the air. The red on his cheeks don’t go away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sanghyeok bursts into tears, body shaking as he sobs. “Thank you for wanting me.” He clings onto Jinseong, like he’s finally found a float in the midst of the deep sea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for finding me,” Jinseong whispers, through the smoke, sparkly dust settling onto the genie’s dark hair and around them. Sanghyeok is soft and inviting, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes close. Jinseong moves in, inch by inch, and finally presses his lips against soft, plush ones. He feels the tears running down his own cheeks, and finally he feels like he’s got a reason to live.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It feels like home.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For all my Sanghyeoks out there who are still lost at sea, and for all my Jinseongs who are wandering around living aimlessly. </p><p>Maybe one day we’ll all get to meet our very own genie. </p><p>Fun fact: I wanted to name this "Press R", as reference to Soraka's skill, but I chickened out. </p><p>Another fun fact: I cried for days while writing this. I think it's so difficult to put my soul out here for everyone to read, but at least I'm doing it anonymously, so it isn't as scary as it should be. </p><p>Remember, I love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>